


The Price of a Memory

by KnightsOfRayx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Inquisitorious, Kyber Crystals, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Sith Empire, The Force, jedi order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsOfRayx/pseuds/KnightsOfRayx
Summary: Adora wakes up in a collapsed ruin, and her only clear memory is her name. Oh sure, she knows other stuff, like what a parsec is and how to use a hydrospanner, but she can't REMEMBER. Remember who she is, or where she came from, or why she has an obsessive need to never lose contact with the saberstaff she found(she doesn't know why, but a...feeling...lets her know it's important). Hopefully, the smiley mechanic with half a shirt and the grumpy-looking sparkly lady can help her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Saber: Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Ra One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242179) by [Evilyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo). 



A faint ringing in her ears is the first thing Adora registers. Then, there are the light drops of rain against her face. Her eyes slowly blink open, and she takes in her surroundings. She is lying on her side, against a wall. Iron coats her tongue. Broken rock surrounds her. Statues had fallen over, and the ground was cracked. The ceiling must have caved in. The stones show evidence of scorch marks,

_(lightning erupts around her, through her, coming from-)_

and the scent of smoke and burnt flesh and blood permeates the air. The ringing in her ears changes to whispers, whispers of power, of glory.

_You have been chosen. Will you answer the Call-_

Then, the pain hits.

She curls up, a muffled scream of pain

_(Never show weakness! Pain will only make you-)_

is trapped behind her teeth. It feels like it takes years (it is only a few moments. It always feels like it lasts longer than it really does) before the burning agony fades to a dull ache.

_(Peace is a lie, there is only-)_

A glowing light appears in the corner of her eyes, and she sees it. The hilt. A beautiful work of art. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen finer craftsmanship in her life,

_(A black hilt is handed to her. A simple grip, the only adornment is the fiery win-)_

but she knows, she KNOWS that she needs to get to the hilt.

The whispers grow louder.

_Will you claim the Power-_

Adora pulls herself to her feet, and her muscles scream from the exertion.

_(Your pain will make you stronger! Use it to fuel your body, and fill yourself with strength-)_

Gasping for breath, she leans against a fallen column.

_(There is no emotion, there is only-)_

The hilt lay gleaming on an altar, atop a dias.

_(She reaches forward, and as her fingertips brush the metal, a light bursts and someone screams-)_

It was almost twice the length of a normal hilt, built by a master, designed for powerful two-handed blows. Symbols adorn the hilt,

_(stars, constellations, the language of yo-)_

carved into the sides with precision.

_Will you rise to your Destiny in the-_

Adora takes a step forward, and stumbles towards the altar. She feels weak,

_(Only the worthless succumb to weakness. You will be strong, or you will-)_

her body unable to fully support itself. But she pushes on to the hilt, knowing, KNOWING, that it is important. That she needs it.

She nears the dias, and trips on the steps.

_(Typical Adora, always tripping over yourself like a-)_

She lands hard, but doesn’t feel any pain. The only thing she feels is the whispers rising to a roar, her bones shaking from the force. 

_(There is no Dark, no Light, there is only the-)_

She staggers to her feet, and stands before the altar.

_Will you fight for the Honor of-_

She grasps the hilt. A blinding white light fills the room. Energy thrums through her veins. And the voices go quiet.

“Who in the Nine Corellian Hells are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Bow was having a great time. Really. Just a wonderful, happy, joyful, typical day in the Rebellion (Alliance, Glimmer would correct. We are The Alliance, capital letters and all). Things were going great. They only lost two systems and six bases to the Empire in the span of a ten-day. Nothing too bad. It could be worse?

Yeah, it’s hard to be the optimistic guy.

But hey, he and Glimmer were on an unsanctioned mission to search out the cause of some Force disturbance that Queen Angella specifically told them to leave alone in case of a trap. Yep, just the two of them, going to a planet that hasn't supported sentient life form in centuries due to the complete lack of resources and plethora of natural disasters and carnivorous creatures.

He had a bad feeling about this. Especially after seeing the crashed remains of an Imperial fighter at the base of a mountain (it must have been caught in a storm upon entry to the atmosphere. No one could have survived that wreckage). Knowing their track record, something was definitely going to blow up. Hopefully it wouldn’t be them!

Now, after following Glimmer's Force instincts to the center of an old Eternian ruin, he is locked in a staring contest with a tall blonde who’s clothing had definitely seen better days standing on a dias holding a- a LIGHTSABER?

The girl (woman? She looked to be about their age...) had whirled around when Glimmer had called out to her.

"Who are you?” she replied.

“I asked first!” Glimmer immediately shot back.

Bow internally groaned. Glimmer was an incredible friend. She would always have your back and defend you from anyone and everyone. But she wasn’t the best when it came to people she didn’t know (her diplomatic training as the Princess of the Brightmoon system was put on the backburner in lue of combat training due to the whole War against the Empire).

The girl’s eyes narrowed, and her fingers twitched on the hilt of the really long lightsaber (a saberstaff maybe? though there didn't seem to be an ignition switch).

Bow looked at the girl carefully. She had fallen into a defensive stance, but seemed to be favoring her right side. An injury perhaps? Yes, definitely an injury. He could see some streaks of blood through one of the tears in her black pants. Actually, she looked pretty banged up. Her face was scratched, there were a couple gashes across her torso, a definite bruise developing on her forehead. She almost looked like she had crawled out of a-

“You’re an Imperial! From the ship crashed on the mountain!” Glimmer shouts.

It made sense. Her black clothes did look like the tattered remains of a uniform, but the only Imperials who wore full black jumpsuits like that were-

A loud crash reverberated from their left. Part of one of the walls came flying towards them, forcing the three to scatter out of its path. A screech emerged from the darkness, and an extremely large spider-like creature crawled through the new hole. It’s eight eyes roamed the room, and focused on the target closest to it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Glimmer, run!” she heard Bow shout. And she didn’t need her best friend to tell her twice.

With a little boost from the Force, Glimmer threw herself across the room just in time to avoid being cut in half by a large pincer.

Reorienting herself, Glimmer took a look around the room. Bow was moving around, taking shots with his rifle from behind rubble to distract the creature. The Imperial scum on the other hand, was, was… where did the Imperial go?

A high-pitched yelp drew her attention back to the battle, where she turned just in time to see Bow go flying across the room, the spider in hot pursuit.

“Hey!” Glimmer shouted, hoping to distract it. “Over here you overgrown furry krykna!”

She threw a piece of rock at it with the Force for good measure.

The arachnid stopped its pursuit of Bow and turned towards her. Glimmer shuddered, feeling the hate and anger pouring off the creature.

“Come and get me!” she yelled, full of false bravado.

The creature screeched as it scuttled towards her. Glimmer turned and booked it towards one of the pillars that were still standing. She whirled around and waited for it to come close to her. At the last second before it reached her, she jumped over it. As she landed, she spun around and pushed with the Force, throwing it into the pillar.

‘That should keep it down’ she thought. An angry screech proved her wrong.

The spider pulled itself out of the ruin and rushed her before she had a chance to jump out of the way. She was hit by one of its flailing legs, and thrown across the room to the center dias. She hit her head, and the world went dark.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora was really not having a good time. Dodging the flying wall forced her to land roughly on her side. Suddenly, all the energy she had from holding the saberstaff hilt (saberstaff?) disappeared, and all her aches and pains came back in vengeance. Oh, and the voices started again too.

All she wanted now was to curl-up and sleep for at least a ten-day. But present circumstances were putting a dampener on those plans.

_The Will of the Force has been made known_

A cry followed by a thud told her that the boy had taken out of the fight.

_You have been Chosen_

A battlecry alerted her to the location of the other one. Adora watched as she took on the creature.

_Will you answer the Call of the Force?_

She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself to her feet.

_Will you claim the Power of the Crystal?_

The girl was knocked aside by the creature, her strength insignificant to that of the creature. She fell beside her companion, and struggled to rise.

_Will you rise to your Destiny in the Stars?_

Adora closed her eyes, and listened.

_Peace is a lie, there is only Passion_

_Through passion I gain Strength_

_Through strength, I gain Power_

_Through power, I gain Victory_

_Through victory, my chains are Broken_

_The Force shall set me Free_

And yet

_There is no emotion, there is Peace_

_There is no ignorance, there is Knowledge_

_There is no passion, there is Serenity_

_There is no chaos, there is Harmony_

_There is no death, there is the Force_

But there was more

_There is no Dark, no Light, there is only the Force_

_There is Emotion, yet Peace_

_There is Power, yet Serenity_

_There is Chaos, yet Order_

_In Life there is Freedom_

_In Death there is Purpose_

_For the Force is all things, and I am the Force_

The voices battled in her head. Adora looked down at the saberstaff in her hands. Ran her fingers over the symbols (so familiar, yet she KNOWS she has never seen them before) etched into the hilt. A feeling, one that settled deep in her bones, begins spreading throughout her body, driving out the pains and the ache and the exhaustion. It was a feeling of strength, of calm and, even more, a sense of belonging, one so strong tears were brought to her eyes.

_The Will of the Force has been made known_

_You have been Chosen_

_Will you answer the Call of the Force?_

_Will you claim the Power of the Crystal?_

_Will you rise to your Destiny in the Stars?_

_Will you fight for the Honor of Grayskull?_

Adora traces a cluster of etchings, then looks up, raising the saberstaff.

“For the Honor of Grayskull”


End file.
